First Mate
by hunterpiratexxx
Summary: Going to be 3 chapters ;3 First is a fluff, and the next two are more sexual. I just love the relationship Zoro and Luffy have 3 Read at your own risk for unintentional spoilers, set after the Fishman Island arc (episode 600 maybe) #ZoLu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece~ Good job to Goda for keeping up his work 3

Story is gonna be 3 chapters, takes place after the Fishman Island arc

 _'Thoughts'_

"Dialogue"

"NOOO!" Love Cook was crying hysterically next to me. "LUFFY! I wanted to be the one to rescue the princess! *sniff*

 _'Geez what a lame ass. We all know you wanted her to hug you in her big ass fingers. I wasn't even needed here, Luffy just kicked Caribou's ass out the door.'_

Curly Brow stayed behind to keep the princess company, but Luffy and I had other ideas. I wanted my sake! Luffy probably wants more meat. So I headed toward the party hall and grabbed some sake. The second I turned back around to Luffy, he was gone. _'Well damn! Whatever. His energy level isn't surprising anymore. It's expected.'_ Wandering around for way more than 20 minutes, I ended up in the kitchen. The stupid cook was grilling more sea-king meat for Luffy's second, third, and probably fourth dinner.

"Heh. Finally left the Princess?"

"Regretfully," he said with a lone tear falling out of his left eye. 'Melodramatic. Like always.'

"Oi, Marimo. Get your ass over here."

"What do you want," I grumbled.

He pointed at the sink. "Dishes. You don't look like you're going to do anything anyway."

"Hah! Hell no, Nami makes me do enough of that on the ship!"

"Oh stop being stingy and just-"

Annnd I was gone. _'I want an empty room to sleep in. This palace is huge, there's gotta be some unoccupied area.'_ Right around the corner was exactly what I wanted: a room with a door, and there was even a bed there! I went inside and sat down, taking gulps of sake.

Feeling just a little drunk, my thoughts drifted. I thought about our most recent battle. _'I really improved over these past 2 years. So did the rest of the crew Nami, Usopp, Chopper, oh geez he went crazy! But...is it enough for the New World?'_

I chugged down more and more sake and grew more and more immersed in my thoughts. Especially about Luffy. As expected, he trained like hell and managed to control his Conqueror's Haki. He knocked out 50,000 troops! Incredible. I remembered the chills I felt and suddenly, they came back. Except this time, they came between my legs. That's right, I was turned on. My hand started to reach for my haramaki (sash) when Luffy crashed into the room, breaking the door in the process.

"Luffy, what the-"

"ZORO!" He came running towards me with a gleam in his eye.

"I smell meat! Where is it? Do you have meat? Give me! Give me!"

"Wait what?" He smelled meat? Here? _'Oh. It must be because I was standing right next to the shitty cook while he was grilling.'_ "Oi, Luffy. I don't have anything but sake. Get off me."

Luffy heard nothing. His hands gripped my shoulders and forcefully pushed me back as he climbed into my lap.

 _'Shit! He's gonna feel my boner!'_ But there was nothing I could do to stop him from advancing. His left leg was already bent over my right thigh and his right knee gently grinded into my area.

"Ah! ...Hnng..." Quickly, I brought up my right hand to cover my mouth. My moans leaked all over the damn place. Luffy unconsciously pushed me down even further and since I was only using my left hand to balance, I toppled onto the pillows.

The maniac decided to sniff me! He buried his head into the crook of my neck. I shuddered, but I was definitely not cold. More like, I was heating up, fast. His lips brushed slightly against my skin and I gasped sharply. By now, my hard on was poking through my pants and it was becoming pressured.

Then he lifted his head back up, looked down, and stopped moving. He eyed my chest for a long while and then stared at my left eye. _'Is he... eyeing my scars...?'_

"It's been over two years, hasn't it? Since MiHawk cut you. You cried for the first time and called me Pirate King, shishishi~ I'll never forget that."

"Yeah," I responded with a reminiscent tone. "I remember." He shifted his position and I thought he was finally going to get off.

Surprisingly, he moved to straddle my chest. My eyes widened as he put his face closer to mine. And then...

He kissed my nose! My expression must have been a shocking one. "Luffy...?" I called his name softly.

"Shishishi~" He grinned like a mischievous idiot. "Zoro. Hancock once told me that giving someone a kiss means you love the person you're kissing. And then she tried to marry me, but I told her no. Right now, hmm I kinda get it. Zoro, I love you! Shishishi~"

 _'Hah. What an idiot captain.'_ I smiled proudly. "Thank you, Luffy. I-"

I was cut off by the finger he placed on my mouth.

"No Zoro. I have to say it, to you and everyone else. We've fought together for so long and there's never really a chance to be thankful. I know we all know we don't need it, but sometimes I just wanna say it. I'm glad that you were my first mate. I'm glad that I met you first. You must have trained like hell too over the past 2 years! Incredible scar you have on your eye. You stayed by my side since the beginning after we left the Marine base in Shells Town. Thanks. For all that. Thanks for not ever walking out. Thanks, for always believing in me."

 _'Oh man... I feel like crying now. He really knows how to move people sometimes.'_ I felt the tightness in my chest, but my eyes remained dry. A deep warmth spread throughout my body. _'Never imagined I'd let loose my emotions like this.'_

"Of course," I declared. "Anything and everything for you. Captain." My hands cupped his small cheek and pulled it towards me. I pressed his lips against mine for the longest time. He closed his eyes, making it more sensual, and I did the same. _'We've never done this before. Sure, we have a lot of skinship in the bath parties and sometimes he jumps me from behind, but this intimacy... it's a great feeling...'_

Our lips separated and I stared at my clumsy captain. He leapt off my chest and snuggled his way to my left side. I turned over and hugged his rubber body, kissing and softly nibbling on his ear. My arm snaked over his hips and wrapped around his muscled torso.

"Mnn..." Luffy moaned contently. My fingers traveled under his shirt and felt up his abs. _'Ah forget it, he sounds like he's about to fall asleep. And I DEFINITELY can't screw him after our conversation.'_

 _'His hair... It's so soft...'_

\- Literally 10 Seconds Later -

"Ne, Zoro."

"Mmm?"

"What about your boner?"

END. (of chapter 1)

Tell me what you think!~ ;D


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for such a short chapter, but after writing it all at once, this was all that my mind came up with xD

 _'thoughts'_ (single quotation)

"dialogue" (double quotation)

"What about your boner?"

"Huh?!" The pressure in my pants came rushing back.

"Shishishishi~~"

I froze up. 'Oh god. He has an idea. I know that laugh. Oh fuck.'

He sat up straight and placed himself right between my legs. "Let me help you! That's what crew-mates are for!"

"No wait! That is NOT what crew mates are for! Just-"

"Shishishi~ Don't worry! I know what I'm doing."

 _'What the fuck?! When and where did he actually get experience with this?'_

"I saw you and Sanji doing it one time! It was late at night, but I was SO HUNGRY. So I went to get Sanji to cook me more food. And when I opened his door, you were sitting on the bed! Your thing was in his mouth and his head was slowly going up and down. You made a lot of noise, shishishi~~"

I stared, dumbfounded. _'I... regret getting drunk that night. That shitty cook wasn't even fucking able to say anything either because he was too drunk.'_

Luffy continued. "I yelled, but only got out the first syllable of Sanji's name. One of Robin's hands appeared and clamped over my mouth! She dragged me away, but she cooked for me, so I'm not complaining."

 _'Well fuck. I can't believe that Luffy, out of all people, caught me and Sanji in the act.'_ "Listen Luffy. You absolutely can not tell Sanji any of that. He'd die if he found out one of the girls saw him. You-"

"Ok."

I let out shaky laugh. _'Thank god he's such a simple minded person.'_ I momentarily let my guard down and relaxed, but boy was that a mistake.

Luffy spread my thighs with a small push, making me feel more exposed. _'Fuck fuck fuck. I can do this shit with Sanji, but I would never let Luffy fucking give me head!'_

Three seconds later, Luffy had removed all my clothing below the waist. _'God damn, he's fast!'_ The night breeze from the window and the cool air hit my member and I reacted with a sharp inhale. Luffy's fingers wrapped around me and stroked, gradually increasing pace.

"Nng-! A-Aaah..." His mouth closed around the tip and ecstasy struck me. The light touch of his fingers on my inner thighs made me shudder in pleasure. "Ahh...! L-Luffy...!" I bit my bottom lip in an effort to keep my damn mouth shut, but it became too much for me when he started to talk.

"Mm mm mmmm mm mmm? (Am I doing this right?)"

"Ah-! O-Oh god...!" The vibrations pushed the lewd noises right out of my mouth. I realized that I've been unconsciously thrusting up my hips. _'His throat-! It's so-nng...! Tight! But wait, he's a rubber man...'_

I was so close to releasing that I lost myself in the heat of the moment. My fingers tangled in his soft hair. They gripped tightly as Luffy bobbed his head up and down, still slightly humming. I instinctively pushed his head down further. The heat of his cavern only increased the throbbing feeling. I trembled, knowing I was about to burst.

"L- Nnn! I-I'm about to... Be caref-!"

I came inside his mouth. All the tension seemed to float away. It felt like a dream; the soft bed, the plush pillows. I was feeling really comfortable, but the coughing sounds brought me back to reality.

"Luffy!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"Shishishi… Yup! I'm fine!" His smile spread into a wide, mischievous grin and I relaxed.

The first thing I did was clean. Luckily, Luffy actually swallowed a lot. A couple of tissues later, there weren't any more remains on either of us. While I wiped his face, I thought of something. "Luffy?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"That was your first time ever doing anything like that right?..."

"Mhm."

I chuckled. "How unusual… You are really good at it."

At the mention of this, Luffy sat up and jogged to the door. But before leaving, he spun around and said one last thing.

"Of course I am, Zoro," he declared. "Because I'm good at eating meat!" With that said, he strolled through the door.

I was left alone, face flushed at his statement. His laughter could still be heard as I sat, frozen on the bed. Sooner or later I accepted the fact that Luffy said something as ridiculous as that and resumed polishing my weapons.

' _Only you, Captain,'_ I thought. ' _Only you…'_


End file.
